world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022614doirseriad
09:16 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 21:16 -- 09:16 GA: hey 09:16 GA: whats the right path like 09:17 CA: Pretty fucking shitty. God awful elevators and amber all over the place. 09:17 GA: hah 09:17 GA: we went through a door with cotton candy lookin clouds and decaying candy castles 09:17 GA: the key to opening it was cakes 09:18 CA: I wanted to go left anyways. >=>:| 09:18 GA: yeah well null wanted to split the party like a freakin moron like wtf shed be the first to die if this were a movie 09:18 GA: and apparently its not real at all or somethin so im fully expecting cliches and not just making nerdy remarks now 09:19 GA: er, all of reality. not real. computer. 09:19 CA: In every movie I've seen first it's the rust blood dies. Then the muscular highblood and attractive female go off to pail and die. 09:20 GA: in every movie ive seen they split the party and everyone fuckin dies because they didnt want to stay together 09:20 CA: You didn't want to be with me anyways. 09:21 GA: well, yeah 09:21 GA: but i wouldve dealt with it because we're in scary, probably-going-to-collapse mines 09:22 CA: You were pretty much a fucking bulge sniffer the entire time. 09:22 GA: wow 09:22 GA: rude 09:22 CA: Yes. I'm rude. So sorry. 09:22 GA: im not the one who left their matesprit of like, a week, for a 50 year old mermaidwizard who was best friends with my matesprit 09:23 GA: like, gosh, im so at fault for all of this 09:23 GA: did you mail yourself here to annoy me? and did you bring meouet along to meet null and get libby to be suuuuper pissed? 09:24 CA: Meouet came on her own accord. And I wanted to apologize in person, but your just being a big stupid wriggler about it. 09:25 GA: mhm 09:25 GA: i was sad for a while but then 09:25 GA: i realized it was completely not my fault at all 09:25 GA: and screw you, you suck and youre bad and dumb 09:25 GA: nyah 09:26 CA: Bluh Bluh look at me I'm Doir a goofy butt face. Bluh Bluh 09:27 GA: bluh bluh im seriad i was dumped by kikate and probably felt bad about it but then did the same fuckin thing to doir bluh bluh 09:28 CA: Duuuur deeee duuuuuur I can't understand the meaning of temporary but it probably isn't temporary anymore duuuuur? 09:29 GA: duuuuuuh i fall in love with the first hot man i meet as soon as i lose sight of my matesprit blah dee blooh did i see foolqueensprite hitting on you? 09:31 CA: To be fair, I DID kind of like Leon before I met you. But uhm.... NUH DUH NANI? I CANT TAKE CARE OF MY OWN PROBLEMS SO I NEED A FUCKING MOIRAIL IM ALSO A STUPID HUMAN DUR DOO DAA 09:32 GA: well fuck you i dont need a moirail thats why i didnt try to re-pale-hook up with ryspor also i turned down tlaloc and i dont need one and that last part is racist also shut up shut up shut up 09:33 CA: Nyeh 09:33 GA: are we done here 09:34 CA: If you want to be. 09:34 GA: petty insults aside, is your party alright? no deaths in the shitty mines? 09:34 GA: because, yknow, i think libby would be suuuper pissed if we let meouet die 09:34 CA: I won't let her die. 09:34 CA: Anyways, we're fine. 09:35 GA: k, if ya find any treasure, share 09:35 CA: (Dumb Matesprite stealers and their time bullshit) 09:35 GA: we've been lookin for 'shenanicite' or whatever to unprototype a dangerous sprite 09:35 CA: Sure, same for you guys 09:35 GA: yeah defo 09:36 GA: not sure what we'll find in um, candy castles, but im sure itll be tasty 09:36 GA: oh eheheh youre with kate 09:36 GA: have fun lol 09:37 CA: Hrmph 09:38 GA: smell ya later, shitstain 09:38 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering carewornAstrologist CA at 21:38 -- CCA: In a while Fuckdick